1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to printed circuit board (PCB) checking systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for verifying a layout of a PCB using a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers and servers, may include one or more printed circuit boards (PCBs) that includes a plurality of electronic components, such as processors, memories, audio, and video cards. Quality of the PCBs delivered from the factory needs to be strictly controlled. In order to assure the stability and reliability of a PCB, it is necessary to perform a series of verification tests of the layout of the PCB before shipping. In traditional test methods, the verification test may be performed manually, which may be complicated, inefficient, and costly. Therefore, a more efficient system and method for verifying a layout of a PCB is desired.